Twisted Moonlight
by XxfallenangelxX1
Summary: When Lizzie is kidnapped and taken away to the mountains, only one person knows her location and can save her... but first he must overcome his own fears. Read and review. chapters and 2 are up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok. idea for a new story. I think I finally came up with a plot nobody's done before. (That's harder than it sounds!!!) I started working on it and ill start posting it ASAP. For now. here's a preview!!!  
  
Twisted Moonlight by XxfallenangelxX (aMi)  
  
---------------------( He awoke to the scent of the morning dew and his eyes fluttered open gently. After adjusting to the light shining through the narrow tent opening, they rested on the delicate figure beside him. Still sleeping peacefully, he stared into the blank expression on her face. So beautiful. so innocent. How could anyone even dream of hurting such a person? Yet someone had. (--------------------  
  
hmmm. Interesting. I promise there's a lot more to it. ( see ya later!  
  
*`a M i`* 


	2. Conspiracy

A/N: Yawns. Its late and Im writing. Wow. wonder what this story's gonna turn out like??? Ill probably be shooting myself when I read it in the morning. ( Oh well maybe it wont be too bad!!! Hope you like it any ways. Read and review it and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire (I wish.) but I do own the plot of this story! Lo siento. Es mio.  
  
Twisted Moonlight by: XxfallenangelxX (aMi)  
  
Lizzie is kidnapped and taken far into the mountains. The only person that knows her location must overcome his own worries and fears in order to save her life. But will he make it in time. or will fate send two lives crashing down???  
  
Chapter 1 Conspiracy  
  
"There has got to be a way to bring him down." The tall stern young man declared in a sharp, frustrated tone. The other two men were silent for a moment, pondering their accomplice's words. "There is that girl. what's-her-name?" the second man spoke up. A well defined scar laced his forehead and his shaggy uncombed hair framed his worn face. "McGuire. The cute blonde he's always with." The first man replied, a hint of contentment in his voice. "Aww. wouldn't that just break his little heart. His parents and his girlfriend in one year." He teased with a fake pout look. The other two men laughed. "So when d'ya want us to take her boss?" The third spoke up anxiously. The boss thought for a moment. "I don't think we want to kill her just get. We get goin' too fast here and Gordon's gonna figure us out." The other men nodded in agreement. "So whats the plan you're thinking?" "I'm thinking we'll kidnap the girl next Thursday and take her up to the mountains. Leave him a note and hope he comes to get her. He gets there and we take him down. leave him there to rot where no one will find him and then we inherit the money." The third man chuckled deeply. "Sounds like a plan, Demmins. But then what do we do with the girl? And what if he doesn't follow us?" The boss grinned slyly. "O he'll come to get her. He'll come to get her alright. But it will already be too late for both of them." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------(  
  
A/N: I know it was short. I just had to get this in one chapter. But don't worry the next one is longer and fills things in more. 


	3. All too much

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I have not purchased Lizzie McGuire since the last time I posted!!!!  
  
Twisted Moonlight by: XxfallenangelxX (aMi)  
  
Chapter 2 Alone and Wondering  
  
Twenty-year-old David Gordon slumped back into his lounge chair and turned on the news. He watched for a brief moment as he munched on his pizza, then switched the television off in disgust.  
  
Six months and it was still all over the news. The mysterious disappearance of the Mr. and Mrs. Gordon of Hillridge, California. Their bodies found floating down the river weeks later. The court case settling the money willed to their son David and brother-in-law Michael Demmins.  
  
David was used to stress. His life revolved around it and always had. But this was too much. Month after month of this tension. of everyone's pity, which he knew, wasn't sincere. He was so tired of it. So tired of everything. Lately he wasn't even sure that it was his parents' deaths that were bothering him. Maybe it was just the big deal everyone was making about it. but then again he was so wrapped up in his emotions that who knew what he was really thinking.  
  
It was at times like this that he would throw on his coat and take a long walk down that familiar stretch of sidewalk to his girlfriend's house. Lizzie. she was the one person that truly understood what he was feeling. The only one who could make him feel better. Without her, he knew that he never would have made it through this so well. And he was still making it through. Day by day, she helped him. And he was getting better. Learning to live with the grief and put up with the antics of people around him.  
  
So, in a moment of distress and anger, David marched out the door and began trudging, with heavy footsteps down the icy sidewalk toward the McGuire home.  
  
When he reached the door, he did not knock. Knocking was what a stranger did as they came upon an unfamiliar door. David was not a stranger and Lizzie's home was not unfamiliar. It was like a second home to him, especially in the last couple of months.  
  
He opened the door and proceeded into the kitchen. He was immediately greeted by a hug and warm muffin from Jo McGuire. The real welcome came when Lizzie flew down the stairs and kissed him sweetly. Even after all she had to put up with in him, she was always happy to see him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waiste and they hugged for a moment. She could tell he was feeling pain now. It was the way he held her.as if she were the only thing left he had to hold onto. She could tell that he had had a rough day. and so she took his hand and gently led him up the stairs.  
  
He knew what would come next. He would spill out his emotions and she would comfort him as best she could. It had become a routine. After each long, stressful day, he would come over and tell her all that troubled him. She would spend long hours that she should have spent studying. consoling him.  
  
They sat down on the edge of her bed, neither one speaking yet. He looked into her eyes and suddenly his world melted. No, she didn't deserve to put up with him like this day after day. She was too good for that. She was too good for someone like him who needed so much and could give back so little. Sighing, he held back his tears and bolted off the bed for the door.  
  
He turned around before leaving. Tears collecting in the corners of his eyes he whispered, "I'm. I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry I put you through all this."  
  
---------------------------------------( (-------------------------------- ------------  
  
A/N: sorry I had to stop there!!! I thought it was a good stopping point So haha you'll have to wait to see what happens. ( please review and let me know what you think about it!!!  
  
*~aMi~* 


	4. tragic romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: hey guys. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you guys!!! Keep it up.  
  
Twisted Moonlight by: XxfallenangelxX (aMi)  
  
Chapter 3 Tragic Romance  
  
Gordo dashed down the stairs, his steps quickening as he heard Lizzie's frantic footsteps and calls from behind him. No, he couldn't turn back and give in to her. Not this time. No, this time he was definitely right. He had been relying on her way too much lately and giving her nothing in return. She didn't deserve to put up with that and she shouldn't have to pretend that she didn't mind. The best thing for him to do right now was to leave. Get out of her way for a while. Find a different way to deal with his troubles other than dumping on her all the time.  
  
Gordo neared the front door. "Gordo, please, Gordo. No don't leave. Please!" Lizzie pleaded with him. But Gordo had made up his mind. Ignoring the fact that it was nearly 10 degrees outside and he had left his coat upstairs, Gordo took off towards home. Lizzie followed him for a ways down the sidewalk, then seeing that he was ignoring her efforts to stop him, she turned and headed back home in frustration. --------------------------------------------((------------------------------ ----------------- Not knowing whether she was sad that Gordo had walked out on her or frustrated that he wouldn't listen to her, Lizzie retreated to her room to sit alone and think.  
  
Part of her told her to give up on Gordo for a while and let him deal with his grief alone since he was so insistent upon doing so. She was so angry with him. for thinking that she wasn't willing to help him. For thinking that she could ever regret the hours she spent with him, consoling and comforting him.  
  
Another part of her, however, told her not to give up on him. to keep pushing and insisting that she wanted to spend the extra time with him. Finally, she let this side win.  
  
After hesitating slightly, Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Gordo did not pick up. Instead, she got his answering machine. She was unprepared for this and struggled to think up a message.  
  
"Gordo I. Gordo, you cant go through this alone and." she paused a second, going over in her mind what she was trying to tell him. "I'm here for you. and I always have been. and I don't mind spending my extra time with you because. well because I love you Gordo and that's all that matters. It. It doesn't bother me that you don't do anything in return. I could care less. just please atleast call me. Talk to me. Don't leave me like this Gordo. I don't know what to think. I. I don't want what we have to end over something like this. Just remember I love you." Lizzie squeezed in before she ran out of time.  
  
She sighed. That was done. Now all she could do was hope that Gordo would come to his senses and realize that he was good enough for her. 


End file.
